kidnapped by a letter
by elspoek1
Summary: Kairi has been getting odd letters from a guy. one day she was planning to volleyball with her best friends, she got kidnapped and found out that the guy who's been sending those letters, isn't as bad as she though he would be.
1. Chapter 1

There sat a girl with auburn red hair and purple eyes on her seat in her class room, her name was Kairi and she was 16 years old. She sighed dreamily as she watched the hottest guy on school standing in front of the class for his history lecture.

The guy's blue hair was a bit messy and one side covered his blue eye. He was the hottest guy because he was a mystery. Nobody knows anything about him, and that's what makes all the girl wonder about him and eventually love him. His name was Zexion.

He looked around the class and then his eye felt on Kairi. she looked surprised and her face because a little pink. Then he winked at her. _'oh my gosh! He winked at me! … or did he just blink? Who_ _knows_ _what happened with that other eye… nah, he winked at me!'_ she sighed again but was disturbed when the bell rang.

She noticed everyone else has already left the class except for Zexion. He looked at her and then left as well. She quickly picked up her stuff and left.

KHKHKH

"he winked at you?" one of Kairi's best friends Olette asked.

"I think he did! Though, I couldn't see his other eye." Kairi answered.

"I don't see what you girls see in him. He's just like all the other boys." Kairi's other best friend Namine said. yes, Namine was one of those girls who didn't go with the flow. She didn't love Zexion, she did admit he's an attractive boy, but just not her type.

Olette and Kairi both sighed and went into another discussion with the blonde girl. When Zexion walked by, they where all quiet. "hey Kairi." he said as he smiled.

"wow." Olette said.

"I know." Kairi said as she sighed dreamily. Namine sighed as well, but more of an annoyed sigh.

KHKHKH

Kairi panicked. She had another letter. her purple eyes read the letter again. The handwriting was the same as all the other letters, so they where all from the same guy. She already got 10 more. She read the letter another time, "hey Kairi. it's me again, the guy from the letters. I'm watching you how you dress, take a bath, everything. You really turn me on. I'm going to get you soon. I'm going to do things with you. Bye bye Kairi, see you soon."

Kairi didn't really took it serious but she did wanted to know who would sent her this kind of joke, so she kept all the letters in a drawer. It was Saturday and she wanted to go out to the beach with her friends, so she would search for answers a few days later maybe. She picked up all her things and left.

KHKHKH

When she was at the beach, her best friends, Namine and Olette where waiting for her. "I got another letter." She said. only her best friends knew about the letters, she knew that if she would tell her mom, she would call the police.

"not another one about his cock right?" Olette asked.

"no, he's watching my every movement, he's going to get me soon and he wants to do stuff with me this time." Kairi replied.

Namine then said, "maybe he means it."

"yeah, who knows." Olette said. "do you already know who it is?"

"no, I don't. but I don't think he means it. it could be just a joke."

"maybe it's Zexion." Olette joked.

Kairi blushed and said, "oh, shush up." Without knowing, she was being watched by a figure standing in the dark. He smiled evilly and waited for Kairi to be alone or come his way.

He saw one of the girls take out a volleyball from her bag. She put it down on the ground next to Kairi. Kairi grabbed it and threw it up in the air a few times. The guy waited till; the ball would fall out her hand. He knew that if the ball would fall, it would fall his way, otherwise he wouldn't be standing there.

The ball then fell out of Kairi's hand and in the dark where the guy was. She didn't see him at first and ran to the ball to get it. then she saw the guy, she saw his black spikes and yellow eyes that never lost sight of her. She thought it was a bit odd at first but then said, "sorry if my volleyball hit you or anything." She then bent over to grab it but suddenly everything went black.

KHKHKH

"where's Kai?" Olette asked.

"I'll go look." Namine said. she walked over to the place Kairi went and saw the ball lie in the sand, but Kairi wasn't there. "Kai?" she asked. When she heard no answer, she asked again but this time louder, "Kairi!" she looked at the volleyball and then found out that it was stabbed. Then she panicked and quickly ran up to Olette, "Kairi's gone!" she said.

KHKHKH

Kairi woke up from a hideous smell. She first couldn't remember anything. She remembered she was going to play volleyball and that's it. she thought that she might've ran to catch a ball before it could hit the ground but accidentally hit something and fell unconscious or the ball hit her, it happened before.

Kairi felt the bed she was lying on and noticed it was harder than her own bed or any bed she'd ever lied down on. She looked around the room she was lying in and found it was a whole shack. There were 5 beds in the shack. Apparently the shack was all shared by guys, looking at the stuff they owned.

Kairi panicked. She didn't know where she was, she'd never seen the place where she was before and it certainly was no hospital. Then she remembered the guy and the volleyball rolling in the shadows of the beach.

She was kidnapped.

Kairi started to cry a little but quickly stopped and told herself, "be strong Kairi, don't show them your weakness." She slowly breathed in and out and brushed the tears away. she then went to look for clues to find out where she could've been.

She opened the upper drawer and looked in it. She found a picture of 8 kids, a grown woman and a grandmother. It looked like a loving family, though one of the teens on the picture cached her eye. It was him, the boy on the beach, she knew for sure. The black spikes, the yellow eyes.

She quickly put back the picture when she heard someone from outside the shack. She lied down on the bed she first lied on like she didn't wake up at all and quietly overheard their conversation. "come on Sora! I got you a present!" someone said as the voice got closer.

"you didn't let all the chickens on my bed again did you?" the other voice asked.

"no, this is better! Come on, get in." he then opened the door and walked in. sadly, Kairi couldn't see his face since she had to keep her eyes closed and her back was turned to them, but she knew for sure the guy with the "present" was the guy on the beach.

She heard the other guy walk in and get pretty mad at him. "what the heck did you do! You kidnapped a girl! How would you think mom would react?"

"don't worry, I'm used to her yelling. Anyway, she's not just A girl, it's THE girl. You remember, Kairi. you've been writing her letters for a whole month." So the other guy was sending her those letters?

"no, I didn't. I wrote yes, but I never send them … or did you?" the guy asked.

"maybe I did … and add them a little … I had fun doing so." The other guy said. she could hear him walking towards her. "she looks beautiful." She could feel him caress her cheek with his hand as she shivered from his bare cold hand. He chuckled a bit and walked away from Kairi. "well … go get her!" he quickly said as he pushed the other guy on top of her and ran away.

Kairi jumped from the heavy impact and she could finally see the guy's face as her eyes locked with his in shock. he didn't look at all like the image she had in mind. She thought the guy who would sent her those letters would look like a horny dirty old man. But this guy, he looked like he really cared about her. he had chestnut brown hair that pointed in every single direction and kind blue eyes, he looked a lot like the guy on the beach, only then nicer. If not, he actually looked quite handsome.

"I'm so sorry!" he quickly said as he got off of me. He offered me a hand to help me get up but I was unsure to take it. "I-It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said as he looked at his hand to make sure he washed it and then pointed it out again. "I'm sorry about what my brother did to you, he does stupid stuff all the time. He never thinks while doing something." He smiled at Kairi and she couldn't help but smile back at him. His smile was just so warm.

She stopped smiling and ignored his hand soon though. "where am I?" she finally dared to ask.

"you're on Destiny island. You came a long way. Being from twilight town and all. I wonder how Vanitas got you here." The guy decided it would be best to just take his hand away and said, "I'm Sora. Sora Fair."

Kairi looked at Sora and found he was smiling. It appeared he looked proud to hold that name. his smile was bright as he waited for her to at least say something. "I-I'm Kairi, but I'm guessing you already know that." She said.

Sora scratched the back of his head and said, "you got your neighbor to thank for that. He's my uncle." Sora sighed and then sat on the bed next to Kairi. Kairi shoved away from him a bit, still being unsure of what he'll do. "say, what where the letters Vanitas send to you about? I'm sure they're not like the letters I really wrote. I got them in my drawer so I can show you the real ones. Though, I'd prefer not, they're pretty embarrassing." Sora said with a tint of red.

Kairi hesitated and said a bit ashamed, "they were about, how you watch me strip every time I take a shower, and how you wanted to do things to me. And some were about your … friend."

"who, Axel?" he asked.

Kairi sighed. This was just stupid. "not your human friend! The one you got in your pants!" she shouted.

Sora was shocked about Kairi's little outburst. He didn't know such small fragile beautiful girl could shout and look mad. He liked it when she looked mad though. "n-now I know for sure he added them. I swear that my letters were nothing like that." He told her.

Kairi sighed and asked, "when can I go home?"

Sora scratched the back of his head again and said, "yeah, about that. The trains aren't driving for a month because of a storm and no gummy ship is landing here, and no cars here either. Sorry."

"but, how can I go home? I want to go home?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"you'll have to wait till the trains will start driving again." Sora said.

Kairi looked down and frowned. "I have to call to my home." Sora hesitated. He didn't exactly know how to tell her the news. "you do got a phone, right?" Kairi asked.

"well … no. no one does actually." Sora said.

Kairi looked down in disappointment. She felt like she was being stared at. She looked up to see Sora staring at her body. When she looked at what she was wearing, she found out she was still wearing her bathing suit. "oh no!" she started to hide her body and Sora quickly looked away.

"uhm, maybe you can borrow some clothes of my sister. I'm sure she won't mind." Sora quietly said. "I'll go to her shack right now to get you something alright."

Before Kairi could answer, Sora already left.

KHKHKH

"so, this is where you seen her run to?" sergeant Angeal asked Namine.

"yes, we wanted to play Volleyball, and the ball went this way. I noticed she didn't return and decided to go look for her, when I got here, the ball was still here, only it was stabbed." Namine told him. She was still water eyed, but she had to tell him her story.

While Angeal's younger helper Zack was trying to calm down the other girls and Kairi's mother, Angeal kept asking questions to Namine. "did she had any rival's?" he asked.

"no, I don't think so." She said, then she suddenly thought about the letters, "she did receive some strange letters. Oh, I told her they were real! I told her!" she said.

"what where the letters about?" Angeal asked, getting interested.

"well, she got several letters from the same guy. They were mostly about how he watches her change her clothes and baths and some were about his … his … you know, what guys have." Namine said, to afraid to say a thing.

"you mean his uh … member?" the guy asked, thinking it made the girl unsure to hear or talk about it.

"y-yeah." Namine said. "in his last three letters, he said that he was planning to get her and do things to her."

"do you know where the letters are now?" Angeal asked.

"yes, luckily she kept them, she wanted to know who would write them. She always thought they were a joke though. They're in her top drawer of her desk." Namine said.

KHKHKH

Zack opened the drawer and put on his gloves. He then grabbed one of the letters and read it out loud. "dear Kairi. you probably wonder who would sent you a letter … this must've been the first letter." He said.

"just read it further." Angeal ordered him rather annoyed.

"I saw you the other day, and you really turned me on when you bent down to grab something that you dropped. I'd love to do things to that small fragile body of yours. Well, that's it, nothing more. No name." Zack said.

one of the investigators grabbed the letter to look for finger prints as Zack grabbed the second letter. "hey Kairi, it's me again. Still as sexy as always as I can see. Yes, that's right, I can see you. I watch you at everything you do. Strip for me Kairi." Zack gave the letter away again and grabbed the other letter. "I'm not reading this one." He said. "it disturbs me to talk about some guy his dick."

"watch your words Zack." Angeal said. "it's okay though, I think I heard enough." He walked over to the window and saw a tree and right after that, another window. "I think we should pay a visit to the neighbor."

KHKHKH

When Kairi quickly put on the summer pink dress Sora gave her, they walked outside. She watched in awe as she saw some chickens eating the food a blond guy that looked a bit like Sora left for them on the ground. He looked at her and seemed confused. He walked up to us and asked. "what's Kairi doing here?"

Kairi wondered how apparently everyone knew her name but just choose to ignore it. "Vanitas thought it was fun to kidnap her." he answered.

The boy sighed and turned to Kairi. "I'm sorry about my brother. I hope he didn't hurt you or anything? Though, you're in good hands now, if you stay in Sora's neighborhood. I'm Roxas." He said.

Kairi just simply nod and then suddenly saw a cute little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes tug on Roxas' pants for attention. "Roxy? Why's that woman wearing Selphie's dress?"

"I dunno Skyler." **(A/N Skyler is Breezy's OC! Not mine!)** Roxas said. "why is she wearing Selphie's dress?"

"well, she was in her bikini." Sora explained. "I figured she felt embarrassed by it." he scratched the back of his head and then turned to Kairi, "well, Kairi, this is my little sister Skyler. Skyler, this is Kairi." he said as he introduced them.

Suddenly Skyler smiled and then asked her big brother, "aint she the girl you have a crush on?"

Sora blushed and pushed her to another shack, "why don't you go to your big sister?"

"alright." She said cutely. She then ran to the shack and shouted. "Selphie! Sora's crush is wearing your dress!"

Sora sighed as a girl with brown hair with a big curl on the end and blue eyes walked out her shack. "who's wearing my dress?" she saw Kairi and asked, "oh, Kairi! what's is she doing here? Did you finally ask her out?"

"no! Vanitas kidnapped her! did you saw him?" Sora said.

"nope, haven't seen him. But why is she wearing my dress?"

"she was in her bikini, can't let her walk around half naked. " Sora said.

"yeah, you got a point there." Selphie said. she then looked at Kairi and said, "it looks good on you though. Hey, I'm Selphie, I'm Sora's little sister."

"alright, how many people are living on this farm?" Kairi asked.

"9." Roxas answered. "mom, lives in the main shack. our big brother Squall, he's 19 by the way, Ventus, Sora Vanitas and I live in the guys shack. Selphie lives in the girls shack. and Skyler and Terra live in the kids hack."

"do you got any sisters or brothers?" Sora asked.

"for someone who's watching my every movement, you know very little of me." Kairi answered. "but no, I don't."

"must be lonely." She could hear somebody say. They all turned around and saw a boy who seemed a bit older then the girl. He had brown a bit spiky hair and blue eyes.

"oh, Kairi, this is my little brother Terra, he's 10." Sora said.

"I might be 10, but I do belong in the guys shack! I'm a man now!" he said.

Roxas looked at Sora and said, "but Skyler would feel all alone, you don't want that to happen right?"

"a real man protects his sister, you remember that guy who kept flirting with Selphie while she didn't like that and we scared her off?" Sora said.

"yeah, I remember." Terra said as he sighed. He looked up and got a good look at Kairi. "hey, isn't that the girl you had a crush on?"

"why don't you just be a man over there?" Sora asked as he pushed him the other way.

"why there? My manliness is everywhere you know. And that's why I belong in the guys shack." Terra said.

Kairi couldn't help but giggle. Sore sweat dropped and asked, "why don't you tell mom that?"

Terra thought and said, "nah, I'd rather tell you."

Sora sighed as Kairi's giggle's turned into small laughter's. "why me? Why not Ventus? You love Ventus."

"but I can't find Ventus. I did found you." Terra said as he poked Sora's tummy.

"Ventus is at the lake, go to him." Sora said as he tried to push him a little again.

"you told me last time he was at the lake, and he wasn't there. I stepped on a rock, tripped and I couldn't walk for a whole month." Terra said as he hide behind Kairi, knowing he won't go near Kairi for a while.

Sora tried to look behind Kairi as she laughed again. "listen Terra, I really have to go to mom with Kairi, she can't go home for a while so she has to stay here."

"great, then she can sleep in my shack! Finally I won't be alone anymore! I swear, it's scary in there in the dark." Selphie said.

"you won't mind, right Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at Selphie and saw a nice preppy girl. "I won't mind."

"yeah, back to me. As I was saying, I'm a man." Terra said again.

Suddenly a guy who looked a lot like Roxas walked in the scene. "hey, I'm back." He said.

"Ventus!" Terra walked up to him and said. "look, Sora's crush is here! Vanitas kidnapped her."

The guy, named Ventus, looked at Kairi and then at Sora a bit surprised. "he kidnapped her?"

"yup." Sora said.

"Kairi, Ventus. Ventus Kairi. can we please just go to mom?" Sora pleaded.

"I'm coming with you guys okay? I'm pretty hungry." Ventus said as he walked to one of the shacks.

Kairi and Sora just followed him and when they walked inside, Kairi saw a woman with brown hair she seemed to braid and pretty blue eyes. There was a younger guy helping her with cleaning the shack, he lifted up the heavy things she couldn't reach. He had brown hair as well and brown eyes and he had an ugly scar on his face.

The woman looked at the three and stopped cleaning. "Sora? Ventus? Isn't that uncle Cid's neighbor?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and said, "yeah, Vanitas kidnapped her."

The woman looked surprised and mad and really disappointed, "he did what?"

"he kidnapped her." Ventus said.

The woman sat down and was desperate, what did she had to do now. Her son was a kidnapper? She knew he could be strange, but a kidnapper? "alright, let's not panic." Sora said. "w-why don't we introduce each other? Kairi?"

Kairi looked at him and saw he really cared about the woman who seemed to be his mother. "right, I'm Kairi, what everybody seems to know here. I'm 16 years old, I live in twilight town. I might be kidnapped by your son, but look at it on the bright side." Kairi though for a minute and said, "now I can get to know my uncle's family." She put a faked awkward smile on her face and then went to the other guy for guidance.

"huh, what?" he asked. Sora gave him a slight punch and he began, "I-I'm Squall, I'm Sora and Ventus' big brother, I'm 19, I have a girlfriend named Rinoa and I'm not sure what's going on here."

"well … mommy?" Sora asked hopefully. "she can't go anywhere, the trains aren't riding for a month, and Selphie already agreed she can sleep in her shack."

The woman sighed and said, "alright. But if you see Vanitas, you have to call him over here. We need to have a good talk." When she was a bit more calmed down she finally told Kairi, "I'm Aerith, and I'm the mother of all the kids on this barn. I hope none of them will be a burden while you stay here."

KHKHKH

Kairi sighed. She walked in the shack of Selphie and saw she was huddled in her bed. She seemed to be happy I was there. "oh, finally!" she ran towards me and pushed me in the same bed as her. "be quiet and tell me what you hear?" she whispered.

Kairi listened closely and heard a few squeaks of the floor and laughter's from the guy's shack which was next to Selphie's. they listened closely to the voices of the other side and Selphie couldn't help but giggle a few times.

KHKHKH

"aw, Sora! you're all red!" Ventus said. Vanitas didn't came back that night. He never did when he did something stupid, but they knew he was save. "how does it feel to lie down on the same bed your crush slept on with only her bikini?"

"shut up!" Sora said.

"her naked body all over the sheets." Roxas continued.

"I'm going to throw something at you!" Sora said.

"how immature are you guys?" Squall asked. Everybody was quiet and then he said. "that's nothing! He didn't even dare come near her! now that's funny."

The guys laughed again and Sora stood up from his bed. "I'm going out. I'd rather be with Vanitas then you guys." He said as he walked out.

KHKHKH

Selphie quickly rose from her bed and walked to the door of her shack. She half opened it and watched her brother kicking the dirt away in frustration. She closed the door again and told Kairi. "I don't know what you did to him, but it's good."

Kairi half smiled and looked at the other bed. "is this the bed I would sleep on?"

"yes, that's it." Selphie said. "good night."

"good night." Kairi said as she walked over to the other bed. She lied down and heard Selphie walk over to her bed as well. When it was quiet, the shack indeed was scary. She heard squeaks made by no one and sometimes she could see shadows that weren't there before. "this is going to be a long night." Kairi whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kairi, wake up!" a voice called for her. Kairi slowly opened her eyes to meet up with the big cobalt blue eyes of Sora. "mom wants to talk to you, Vanitas came home this morning and he has to apologize to you."

"can't I first go to the bathroom?" Kairi asked. The whole night, she's been hearing strange noises. She'd been tossing and turning all night.

Sora laughed and asked, "what bathroom?"

"how do you mean, what bathroom?" Kairi gasped and asked happily, "you got two bathrooms?"

"no, we got none! You have to go to the lake for that. Though, you can't shower or bathe there, it's to cold, you'll have to go to the public shower." Sora answered. "well, get your pretty head out of bed, if you want to get refreshed at the public shower, we have to leave now."

Kairi looked disappointed but not surprised that they didn't have a bathroom, nothing surprised her anymore. "I'd rather stink." Kairi said stubbornly.

Sora snickered and said, "alright. But you'll have to bathe eventually, unless you wanna smell just like the cows."

"ah, so that's that smell." Kairi said. she rose from the bed and looked around for a mirror. Much to her surprise, there was one on the table next to Selphie's bed which was already empty. She walked up to it and saw how messy her hair was and that she forgot to remove her makeup. Her eyeliner was all over her face. "Uh, can you bring me to the lake? Just to wash my face." She asked kindly.

"sure, we'll go to mom and Vani afterwards." Sora said as he got up to already leave.

"wait, can I first get a comb?" Kairi asked.

"maybe you can borrow Selphie's comb. Let me ask her." Sora got out of the shack leaving Kairi alone. Kairi sat down on her bed and replayed everything what happened yesterday. She hoped it was all a dream, but sadly, it wasn't. Sora walked back in and said, "it's alright to borrow hers," Sora said as he grabbed a comb out of one of the drawers, "here." He said as he gave it to Kairi. "do you want to comb your hair here, or at the lake?" he asked kindly. He already knew how Selphie got her whole schedule in the morning, so who knew what Kairi would do.

"over there." She said. "thank you."

"for what?" Sora asked.

"for being so nice to me." Kairi just said as she walked out of the shack before he could.

Sora just looked at her walking in front of him. He noticed that every time she took a step, her hips just took a swing. It was a bit disturbing for him. He quickly walked in front of her and said, "I'll walk you there."

Kairi smiled shyly as she thought that he really cared for her, but it was mostly for his own good. Kairi didn't know where this lake was, but when she saw Sora walking behind the shack she slept in to the woods, she guessed she actually didn't really wanted to know. She quickly followed him to make sure she couldn't get lost.

She looked around for a minute and only saw trees, dirt and bushes. She suddenly heard a loud bird really close to her ear and jumped. She grabbed Sora's leg thinking she would be safe from the culprit.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle and said, "it's just a bird you know."

Kairi looked up and saw a bird flying away. she frowned and stood up. "I'm sorry." She said. she was red of embarrassment.

Sora couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she blushed and frowned. "aw, it's alright. You're save with me." He cooed.

"C-Can we just walk?" Kairi asked.

"yeah, of course." Sora said. he walked further again and eventually ended at the lake. There were small waterfalls on the edge of it and a tree next to it what looked like a blossom tree. "here we are." He said.

Kairi looked at the lake and found it was pretty clean. She gave it an approved smile and walked over to it. she could see her reflection in the water and washed the makeup off. She also made her hair wet, and while doing so, she combed it straight. Sora slowly walked closer to her and watched her comb her hair with amazement. He hair looked so soft when it was wet and all straight like that.

Kairi suddenly turned around and looked at Sora. she smiled and turned back to her reflection. Sora sat next to her and smiled back at her. "thanks for bringing me here by the way." She said.

"you're welcome." Sora said. he watched her comb her hair a bit more and whenever she looked at him, he would give her his 'sexy grin'.

When Kairi was done, she suddenly asked, "hey, I can't help but wonder, don't you have to go to school? It's Monday."

Sora shook his head and said, "it's the holidays. You got it on different times then we do." Kairi nod in understanding and sighed. She seemed to think of something or someone as she did that. "what are you thinking about?" Sora asked.

"no one." Kairi lied.

"so it is a person." Sora said.

Kairi looked busted and said, "you won't understand." She then stood up and asked, "can we go back?"

KHKHKH

Angeal sighed, after the conversation he had with Kairi's neighbor, he hadn't come any further. He sat on the chair of his desk on the police station as he replayed the conversation in his head.

_(Flashback.)_

_Zack rang the doorbell of Kairi's neighbor and asked Angeal, "what are you going to ask him?"_

"_the regular, where have you been between 13:00 and 14:00 and all that." Angeal replied._

"_can I ask him that?" Zack asked._

"_no." Angeal just boldly said._

"_why not?" Zack asked again._

_Angeal sighed and said, "because you're to preppy, no one would take you serious." He door finally opened revealing a tall big man. A really big man. "hello sir, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm sergeant Angeal and this is my helper Zack. We're here to ask you some things about your neighbor, Kairi Hikari."_

_The man looked surprised and worried, "Kairi? what's wrong with Kairi. if anybody touched that girl I'm going to-"_

"_sir, can you please let us in?" Zack asked all properly. Angeal was surprised how Zack was doing._

"_yeah, of course, sorry. Come in." the man said as he let them in._

"_can I ask him now?" Zack asked._

"_no." Angeal still said._

"_sit down." The man said as he pointed to the couch. _

_The two sat down and Angeal asked, "can I ask what Kairi is to you?"_

"_she's like the daughter I never had. Such a nice girl, she isn't like all the other kids lately, you know, spoiled and don't give anything about rules. I'm Cid Highwind by the way." Cid said._

_Angeal wrote it down and asked, "I'm guessing that you don't know what happened to Kairi?"_

"_not really, she's not dead right? Or raped? Or anything like that?" Cid asked._

"_not raped, not dead. She's kidnapped." Angeal said. Cid looked shocked and surprised. "did you know she's been getting odd letters?"_

"_what letters?" Cid asked, still in shock._

"_she's been getting odd letters from a guy, she never knew who sent them, there's no name on it or sender. The letters where about, how the guy loved her body and … uhm."_

"_see, even for you it's disturbing to talk about it." Zack said. "it was about how long he was."_

_Cid looked confused and said, "why is it disturbing to talk about that? it's just his height."_

"_no, no. not that length. Come on, all guys have it." Zack said._

_Cid then understood and got mad. "how can they! Kairi is such a nice girl, who could send her such letters?"_

"_well, in most of the letters, it's saying that he watches her every movement." Angeal said._

"_so?" Cid asked._

"_her window, is next to yours." He said. "mister Highwind, where were you between 1 and 3 o'clock?"_

"_are … are you saying that I'm a suspect! I would never do anything to her!" Cid said, rather angry._

"_sir, if you won't answer our question, we'll have to take you with us to the police station." Zack said._

_Cid calmed down and said, "I was at the gummi ship airport, I worked there from 7 to 6, you can ask my boss to make sure."_

_Angeal wrote it down again and said, "thank you sir. Maybe, till next time." He stood up from his seat and left with Zack._

_(end of flashback)_

Suddenly, Zack rushed in. "Zack, you're late." Angeal said.

"I know, I know! I saw a kitten in a tree who couldn't get out." Zack said. "we have to go to Kairi's school today right?"

"ah, yes, thanks for reminding me." Angeal said. "maybe someone on her school send her such letters. Maybe, an ex boyfriend or someone with a crush on her."

"yeah, maybe." Zack said. "let's go."

KHKHKH

Everyone of Kairi's school was called in the cafeteria. The head of the school, Tifa lockheart, stood on the stage with a microphone and told everyone the news. "so, everyone, as some might know, one of our students, Kairi Hikari, has been kidnapped." There were some gasps and whispers going through the crowd as Tifa continued to talk, "now, don't panic. The police is here to talk with some of you. If anyone has something important and useful to say to them, you can just go up to them and tell your story. Gentlemen?" Tifa asked with a hint to tell them to come up the stage.

Angeal and Zack walked up the stage and Angeal began to talk. "hello, if you have something to say, you can just say it, you don't have to be scared or anything, it's for the good of Kairi."

Zack walked up to Tifa and said, "we would like to talk to you as well, miss." Tifa nod with a hint of sadness.

KHKHKH

Kairi and Sora came out of the woods without any 'attacks' of birds. "come on, let's go to mom and Vanitas." Sora said. he gave her his hand and waited for her to take it, he looked at her and saw she was still a bit unsure to take it. Sora just took it back and smiled. "it's okay." He said.

They walked inside the shack of Sora's mom and Kairi took a step back. Vanitas sat in one of the chairs at the table. He looked at Kairi and gave her a scary smile. Sora's mom looked mad at him and he immediately stopped. "don't you got something to say to her, AND your brother?" she asked.

He sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry that I kidnapped you." He told Kairi. "and I'm sorry I changed your letters and kidnapped Kairi and threw you on top of her." he told Sora.

Sora looked at Kairi to wait for her comment. "you do know that I can't go home for a month?" Kairi asked.

"of course I do, why else would I kidnap you now?" Vanitas said. his mom looked mad at him again and he quickly said, "and I'm very sorry about that."

Kairi hesitated and said, "alright, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we're friends now alright."

Vanitas nod in understanding and asked Sora hopefully, "well, bro, do you forgive me?"

"fine, but you really have to stop doing these things, alright." Sora said.

"alright. Bromance?" Vanitas asked with his arms open. Sora sighed and hugged him and quickly stepped away from him. "not really the bromance that I expected, but alright." Vanitas said. "can I go outside now?" he asked his mom.

"yes, but only to help your siblings with the farm. When you're done you're going straight to your room, you're grounded." Aerith said. Vanitas nod and happily ran out of the shack. Aerith looked at Kairi and asked kindly, "don't worry Kairi, he won't do such things anymore. I hope you won't mind but, you'll have to help on the farm as well, Sora can give you some boots and show you around."

"oh, uh, I dunno. My hands are so small and Sora's hands are so big." Kairi said as she pointed at Sora's hands. Sora looked at his hands and after all those years thought how big his hands are, it made him chuckle. "I think Sora is more useful, but I can help doing little stuff like, feeding chickens but that's all."

"it's alright Kairi, you don't need big hands to milk cows or something, so you can still help. But for now, we have to put all the animals save for the storm." Sora said happily, not really understanding that she doesn't want to do that.

"oh, joy." Kairi said sarcastically.

"well, come on then!" Sora said as he ran out. Kairi sighed and slowly followed him. "we'll start with the bunnies." He said.

"you got bunnies! Why didn't you said so!" Kairi asked excitedly while squealing.

"that's why!" Sora said. "though, I'm happy you're not Selphie, she squeals louder. Well, come on, follow me if you wanna see the bunnies. They need to be healthy if they want to be sold." He walked to the left of the kids shack and saw a small field full of bunnies. There was a fence surrounding it and Sora opened the opening for him and Kairi. "come on, you don't want the bunnies to escape." He said.

Kairi quickly got in and saw all the cute bunnies hopping or sleeping, but only one cached her eye. It was a little bunny, he had big healthy eyes, one ear that was up and one that was down and he had a cow like pattern. "oh, he's so cute!" Kairi said as she walked over to the bunny.

"better watch out if I were you." Sora said. "mister smarty pants bites people."

"I would bite people as well if my name was mister smarty pants." Kairi said jokingly. She picked the rabbit up and pet his fur. "you won't bite me, right?" Kairi asked the bunny cutely. And indeed, he didn't bite her.

Sora looked in amazement as the only bunny, nobody wants to buy is actually being loved and isn't biting. "you can keep him if you want, you know, when you're going home." Sora said.

"really?" Kairi asked happily. Sora gave a nod and she said, "I always wanted a bunny, oh thank you so much!" Kairi gently put down the bunny and hugged Sora without thinking. Sora immediately excepted the hug and put his hand on her waist. Kairi quickly backed away when she came back to thinking and embarrassedly asked, "well, what do I need to do here?" Sora didn't listen to her question, he was lost in his own world. "Sora?" Kairi asked as she waved her hand in his sight. "Sora!" Kairi shouted.

"what!" Sora asked. "oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." He said. "uhm, we have to open that hatch and make sure all the bunnies will get in before the storm comes."

"where does it leads to?" Kairi asked.

"the kids shack. They love bunnies." Sora said childishly. "Anyway, so when they're there, we have to feed them." He walked over to the hatch and lifted it open and let it hand on the hook that was in the wall.

A few bunnies already walked through it but some were stubborn and stayed on their place. "go on bunnies, go to the kids shack." Kairi said kindly as she tried to push some of them.

"don't push too hard, they can get stressed or mad." Sora said.

Kairi nod and tried it again. Some bunnies walked in again and the only bunny left was, mister smarty pants. "come on mister smarty pants, this is my first day, please help a little?" Kairi begged. He looked at her and then hopped to the other side of the hatch. Kairi smiled proudly and looked at Sora. "I did it!" she said happily.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at the girl, she was happy about something she did what was actually very easy. A kid could do it. "well, let's go inside to feed them." Sora closed the hatch and extended his hand for Kairi, but to his disappointment, she still wouldn't take it. "what, you would hug me but won't hold my hand?"

"that hug never happened." Kairi said as she stood up and walked over to the kids shack.

Sora looked hurt and slowly walked after her. Kairi opened the kids shack and saw a small fence in the corner where all the bunnies where now in. "what now?" she asked Sora.

Sora grabbed a sack out of a closet and dumped it in front of Kairi's feet. "feed them." He just said.

Kairi looked at him and asked, "something wrong?"

Sora looked at her as if she was stupid and said, "just feed them."

"not until you tell me what's wrong." Kairi said stubbornly.

"well, then they die because they didn't get food of you and then you can't bring poor mister smarty pants with you, how would you feel then?" Sora asked.

Kairi didn't know Sora could be this way, he sounded like one of those bitches in her class. "Sora, just tell me what's going on." She said, she wasn't going to give up.

When Sora saw this he sighed and said, "fine, I'll feed them." The picked up the sack and filled the bowls and put some healthy candy (then I mean carrots or something) on some places. Sora then softly murmured, "spoiled citizens girl."

"what was that?" Kairi asked. She obviously heard him.

"you heard me." Sora said as he walked out the shack.

Kairi then thought to herself, maybe she was a little more spoiled then him, but not THAT spoiled, and she didn't really live in a city. She was going to stay here for a month, and already the first day she asked for a telephone or computer … of course she did had an excuse for that. But, maybe it was time to change, if she needed to stay there then at least be with people who thought of her like equal and not like a spoiled brad.

This would be a tough month, *sigh*.


End file.
